the_decadesfandomcom-20200214-history
1980s
__TOC__ The 1980s began on January 1st, 1980 and ended on December 31st, 1989. The decade comes after the 1970s and before the 1990s. This decade is known for many popular songs, it's aesthetic, shows and cartoons including toys. Most people nickname this decade as the decade where you would see a lot of toy commercials based off shows running at that time. Popular songs known in the 80s are Take On Me by AH HA and popular well known songs by Michael Jackson. [[https://en.www.wikipedia.org/wiki/Take_On_Me Take on Me]] Back To The 80's Season 1 2018 2019 The 1980's (101) The Old School Way (102) Street of Dance (103) Level Up (104) Rain Out (105) Being The Cool Guys (106) Music Schooled (107) Take Me On (108) Locker Up (109) Doing The Right Thing (110) Trick O Treat (111) Girl's To Guys (112) Rock Dreams (113) Bump it Up (114) No Money No Honey (115) There's Something about Madison (116) Dance it Up (117) Glow Party (118) The Friendly Tree Story (119) School's Out For Summer (120) Pop Culture of '80s The 80s was full of astonishing pop culture, this rise of MTV, which debuted in 1981 and started the slogan "I Want My MTV" throughout the decade. Artists such as Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Madonna and Prince were popular at this time. Hip Hop began to be big during the decade. The most popular acclaimed hip hop song was 'Fuk Da Police' which came out in the summer of '88 by the N.W.A, which included Ice Cube, McRen, Eazy E, Yella and Dr.Dre, a movie would soon document about them almost 37 years later in 2015. Hip Hop would become more huge in 1990s with popular artists such as Tupac, Biggie and other acclaimed hip hop artists in the decade. Rock also became big in the decade, and Hard Rock Metal. Rock bands such as Metallica and ACDC also. The 80s also started dance moves such as the Moon Walk. Back To The 80's Season 2 2020 The 80's Christmas (201) Like Father Like Son (202) Sisters To Friends (203) Trouble At School (204) Virtual reality (205) You're invited (206) Green Lakes (207) Wacky Tacky (208) The Smoke Alarm Trouble (209) Never Say No (210) Snorkel Away (211) Stuck Hands Goes Wrong (212) Two For Check (213) Smooth Things Over (214) All Aboard (215) Duck Tuck And Roll (216) A Frog's Best Friend (217) 218 (218) 219 (219) Call My Grade A G (220) Road Closed Detour (221) Technology and Video Games of the '80s Gaming became huge in the 80s, with gaming companies like Nintendo being big in the decade. Franchises s uch as Super Mario Bros, Donkey Kong and PacMan had debut in this decade being really popular at this time, well known game consoles such as the Atari and the Nintendo Entertain System became huge also, with the NES doing really well in sells. Arcades were also huge during this time of the decade. The Sega Genesis also debuted in the decade competing hardly with the NES, the console wars between Sega and Nintendo would not begin until the 90s and the debut of Sonic. Technology The IBM 5150 the first IBM PC was released in the decade, previous versions of the keyboard such as the Commodore 64 came out also and did really well in sells with over 17 million sales. The acclaimed Machintosh debuted in the decade also releasing in 1984. VCR's and video rental stores also became the place to go in the 1980s. . The CD was introduced in America, in 1983, but it was invented in Japan the year before, in 1982, and the fax machine became huge in the 80s Are You An '80s Kid? Do you remember playing PacMan in the 80s? Or playing the first ever Mario game? Or watching HeMan or Transformers on Syndication? Do you like the 80s? Yes No